Relativitas, dimana sang waktu bisa berdilatasi
by ReiyKa
Summary: Setsuna ingin bertemu dengan Marina yang sudah lama tidak dijumpainya. Betapa terkejutnya dia begitu mengetahui ternyata teori Einstein berlaku disini.


minggu, 8 Mei 2011. 10:02.

**disclaimer:** bukan punya saya. mungkin punya Sunrise atau siapa saja. yang pasti bukan punya saya.

abal dan aneh dengan rasio kemungkinan tinggi.

genrenya saya bahkan tidak tahu apa. sci-fi mungkin. humor mungkin. cuma one-shot pastinya.

* * *

><p><strong>Relativitas, dimana sang waktu bisa berdilatasi.<strong>

* * *

><p>Setsuna menatap ribuan bintang yang ada di hadapannya. Dia tidak ingat sudah berapa tahun cahaya yang dilewatinya dan sudah berapa lama dia berada disini, duduk di atas kokpit pilotnya. Kadang kala dia rindu Bumi. Masa-masa kecilnya di Bumi memang tidak seindah yang bisa dibayangkan, tapi ada kalanya dia rindu akan kehangatan sinar matahari yang bisa dirasakannya disana. Dia rindu suara debur ombak, dinginnya tiupan angin, dan indahnya langit di malam hari.<p>

Dan tentu saja dia juga merindukan senyuman hangat seseorang yang amat dicintainya. Gadis yang merupakan Ratu negara yang dibencinya, Marina Ismail.

Setsuna merindukan senyuman lembut Marina. Dia rindu halusnya kulit Marina. Harumnya rambut Marina. Dia merindukan itu semua.

Setiap malam yang dilewati Setsuna terasa amat sepi dan dingin. Satu-satunya penghangat yang dia miliki adalah ingatannya akan Marina serta selembar foto gadis cantik itu yang dia letakkan di kamarnya.

Misinya sebagai Celestal Being memang masih berjalan dan kadang kala dia lelah menjadi bagian dari organisasi penjaga perdamaian dunia itu. Akan tetapi, dia sudah bersumpah, bahkan di depan gadisnya, dia telah bersumpah jika dia akan terus berjuang dan bertarung demi kedamaian dunia.

Sayangnya, rasa rindu itu sudah memuncak. Dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dia ingin bertemu dengan Marina Ismail, gadis cantik miliknya.

Dan itu adalah kesalahan pertama seorang Setsune F. Seiei. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, dia membangkang perintah Kasuragi dan meninggalkan misinya untuk satu tujuan: bertemu dengan Marina Ismail.

Akhirnya, dia memacu Gundam 00 miliknya menuju Bumi, melewati ratusan bintang, menuju planet Biru indah di hadapannya yang bernama Bumi.

Gundam 00 menembus atmosfer Bumi dengan kecepatan cahaya, 3x10 pangkat 8 kilometer per detiknya. Dia berhasil melewati semua rintangan tanpa hentakan dan menghasilkan angin kencang di permukaan Bumi saat dia melewatinya.

Dia harus tiba di tempat Marina secepatnya. Setsuna tidak sabar lagi untuk segera memeluk Marina, menciumnya, dan melepaskan semua kerinduannya. Dia ingin melihat senyuman lembut Marina, mencium bibir ranumnya, membelai pipinya yang halus dan mengusap rambutnya yang wangi.

Kerajaan Marina sudah terlihat. Setsune segera memarkirkan Gundam 00 miliknya di samping kerajaan itu.

Badai bagaikan menyerang kerajaan itu begitu Mobile Suit itu mendarat. Angin kencang menerbangkan pasir-pasir dan membuat pandangan Setsuna mengabur untuk sesaat.

Keadaan Bumi saat dia datang adalah malam menjelang pagi. Tepat saat sinar matahari mulai menembus cakrawala.

Setsuna keluar dari kokpitnya dan segera berlari menuju kamar Marina. Para pengawal Marina sudah berkumpul mengelilingi Gundam 00 miliknya sehingga Setsuna bisa masuk ke kamar Marina dengan mudah.

Kemudian dia melihatnya. Gadis itu sedang berbaring di tempat tidur beludurnya. Napasnya tenang dan teratur dengan sisi badang membelakangi Setsuna.

Senyuman terbentuk di bibir pria berambut hitam. Betapa dia sudah merindukan saat-saat ini.

Setsuna berjalan pelan ke sisi tempat tidur Marina, kemudian dia naik ke tempat tidur, dan berbisik lembut tepat di telinga gadisnya. "Marina, aku pulang..."

Gadis itu menggeliat pelan. Akan tetapi, dia masih tetap di posisinya, membelakangi Setsuna.

"Marina..." panggil Setsuna dengan suara seksinya sekali lagi. "Aku merindukanmu."

Gadis di sebelahnya akhirnya membuka matanya. "Setsuna... apakah itu kau?"

"Ya sayangku. Aku datang untuk bertemu denganmu. Aku merindukanmu."

Akhirnya, gadis itu bangun. Rambutnya yang hitam panjang terlihat sangat berbeda di mata Setsuna.

Laki-laki itu mengerenyit. "Apa yang telah terjadi?" tanyanya pelan sambil mengelus rambut Marina yang rasanya tidak sehalus dulu.

"Apa maksudmu, Setsuna?" Marina membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Setsuna. Matanya yang ungu menatap mata coklat laki-laki yang dicintainya itu.

Sementara itu, mata coklat bulat itu justru melebar tak percaya. Setsuna mundur ke belakang dan hampir saja terjatuh dari tempat tidur. "Ma... ri... na? Kau Marina Ismail kan?"

"Tentu saja!" Marina tersenyum lembut.

Setsuna mulai merasa takut. Tepat saat itu, matahari mulai menunjukkan kekuatannya. Sinar matahari masuk menembus kamar itu dan membuat Setsuna merasa terkejut.

Duduk di atas tempat tidur, seorang Marina Ismail yang sudah jauh berbeda dengan yang terakhir kali diingat oleh Setsuna. Rambut hitamnya yang indah sudah dihiasi oleh warna putih-putih. Di pipinya terdapat kerut-kerutan tipis. Bibirnya tidaklah lagi ranum dan seksi.

Satu kesimpulan yang bisa didapat oleh Setsuna F. Seiei: Marina Ismail sudah bertambah tua!

Setsuna menatap gadis yang dicintainya dengan nanar. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ma... ri... na?" panggil Setsuna. Pasti ada kesalahan disini. Pasti ibu atau nenek Marina Ismail tidur di kamar yang salah! Pasti!

"Setsuna, kau terlihat begitu..." Marina berkata pelan. "...muda..."

Itu benar. Setsuna F. Seiei masih persis dengan apa yang diingat Marina Ismail saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Rambut coklat gelap berantakan, mata coklat indah, wajah nan halus dan tampan. Dia masih sama. Dia tidak bertambah tua!

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Setsuna. Dia mulai merasa horor.

"Sudah lima belas tahun berlalu sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu." Marina berdiri dari tempat tidurnya. "Aku senang kau kembali ke sisiku, Setsuna. Aku mencintaimu."

Setsuna berjalan mundur ke belakang. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Gadis cantik miliknya telah berubah menjadi wanita tua? Tidak! Tolong katakan ini mimpi buruk! Tolong!

Tangan Marina meraih pundah Setsuna. "Aku merindukanmu, Setsuna." Wanita tua itu menarik Setsuna ke dalam pelukannya dan bibir mereka dekat sekali. "Aku mencintaimu, Setsuna."

Setsuna bisa mencium bau-bau aneh seperti bau orang tua yang amat tidak disukainya. Matanya menatap bibir Marina. Bibir itu tidaklah ranum dan seksi. Bibir itu sudah kering dan berkerut.

Akhirnya, laki-laki itu pasrah. Dia sudah terima apapun yang terjadi.

Setidaknya dia bisa bersama gadis yang dicintainya. Walaupun usia mereka sekarang jauh sekali.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

yap. jangan tanya saya kenapa saya buat fic abal nan jelek ini. jawabannya hanyalah satu. besok ujian tengah semester kalkulus dimana ada bab relativitas einstein yang menyatakan apabila suatu benda bergerak dengan kecepatan cahaya (dalam kasus ini adalah si Setsuna F. Seiei yang bergerak dengan Gundam 00 di galaksi) diamati oleh benda diam (dalam kasus ini adalah Marina Ismail yang diam di Istana Bumi) maka akan terdapat dilatasi waktu.

jadilah seperti ini, tarra~

yah, saya tidak berharap lebih. tapi terima kasih sudah mau membaca.

_minggu, 8 Mei 2011. 10:37. ReiyKa yang sedang mabok fisika._


End file.
